


Minor Characters IV: Wish I Was At Home

by gelbes_gilatier



Series: Minor Characters [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/pseuds/gelbes_gilatier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal people celebrate Christmas at home with their families... but SG10 isn't normal (even though the team would probably like to differ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Minor Characters IV: Wish I Was At Home**

" _Wish I was at home for Christmas_  
Bang! That's another bomb on another town  
While Luzar and Jim have tea  
If I get home, live to tell the tale  
I'll run for all presidencies  
If I get elected I'll stop – I will stop the cavalry."

_Jona Lewie, "Stop the Cavalry"_

**One**

_Moore_

"Lorne would love this," I growl to no one in particular and pretend I just didn't see Laura roll her eyes. What? We wouldn't be in this if it hadn't been for him. Really.

For a few moments the rest of my team is silent, with Laura leaning against one of the cave's walls watching Dee who's trying his best to get a fire running with basically nothing – but I trust his super NCO abilities to MacGyver us something – and Reece sitting close to the cave's entrance, now and again staring out into the snow… that just won't stop falling. Yeah, we're snowed in. And unfortunately no one is really in the mood for body heat sharing jokes.

Then Dee remarks, "Beg pardon, sir… but why would he?" Huh, what kind of question is that?

A little unwilling, I grumble, "Because he's a back-stab…"

"A _geology major_. Didn't you want to say that?" Whoa, who just spit in _your_ soup, Laura?

Suddenly in a mood to needle Laura a little further, I add, "No, I wanted to say that he's a…"

"Why do I always have to remind you two that you're actually _friends_?" Oh. Doesn't look like Laura's really in the mood to be needled. And yeah, she's basically right with reminding me of the fact that usually Evan Lorne and I are friends… and that it's also abysmal style to start bitching about a fellow officer in front of my subordinates.

But I have a reason for it, _dammit_. "Right now, I'm not so sure if we really are. I mean, if we were friends he wouldn't have foisted this mission on us." I was about to add "Just so _he_ could go to sunny California," but after seeing Laura's face – she's _dead_ serious about being angry at me, obviously – I decided to keep that to myself. Well, for now.

Laura, for her part, still doesn't look exactly happy. Hey, it's not _my_ fault we're here. It's… "If you weren't friends you wouldn't have offered to do it for him. Without him even having to ask." Right. Okay. It _is_ my fault we're here and I guess she's _really_ pissed at me for volunteering without even really asking her or anyone else on the team before.

But I don't give up so easily. Not even when both Dee and Reece start to send me looks that aren't… uh… comforting, to say the least. "Still. He's not the only one with family." Alright… I didn't just sound like a pouting brat, did I?

Mh. Judging from the looks I get from my team… I did. Damn. "You mean not the only one who actually _cares_ about their family, right?" That's really not fair, Laura. I _do_ care about my family… well, my sister Clara, anyway. Mom… okay, I also care about my mother, granted. But our relationship works best when we don't see each other. Every year I try to do them a _favor_ by trying to find something else to do than going home to York Cliffs, Maine for Christmas and _every_ goddamn year Laura manages to drag my sorry ass back to Maine. Which always ends in a disaster, _every fucking time_.

But this is _so_ not the right place and time to discuss my issues with my family and I try to tell her so, "Hey, I really don't think that this is the right time to…"

Laura rolls her eyes and is about to answer but surprisingly enough… Reece beats her to it, sounding not really happy either, "Guys… could you do me a favor, please? Just stop bickering for a while, okay?"

Oh, Little Miss Timid, we've come a long way, haven't we? Just a few months ago… you wouldn't have so much as bitten your lip and tried to become invisible. I think… we've created a monster. Oh crap. There's only one way to counter this, "Weren't _you_ the one who hated Christmas anyway, Kid?" Or at least it seemed that way when you shrugged your shoulders and said you were on stand-by security detail over Christmas anyway when I told you that stand-by was canceled and you're on duty again.

However… she has an answer to that as well, "Actually… right now, sir, I'm mostly the one who needs quiet to hear any hostiles approaching." Uh… I swallow. Do I detect a certain kind of gleeful glint in Laura's eyes? And did Dee just _snort_ in amusement?

"Oh. Right." Now Laura and Reece share a look and… like I said. I should never have let Kid move in with Laura. I clearly lost the argument… maybe even ever since starting it.

Reece even dares to add, "And for the record, sir… I don't _hate_ Christmas. I just don't care about it. Big difference." Yeah, right, leave it to the resident linguist to go splitting hairs about _words_.

Man. I can't believe they managed to shut me up _again_. Between those two… nothing seems impossible and each day they pass in the same place, Reece grows more confident. And… was that not only a tiny amused grin on Dee's face but also… an appreciative raising of his eyebrows?

But it has vanished so fast that I'm not sure if it's just the sparse light in the cave that's playing tricks on my eyes and I decide to let it go. Most of all because Dee has just managed to get a fire up and running. One day I really have to ask him how his mojo works because seriously… my survival skills are above average but _his_ … put mine to shame and that really should count for _something_.

To save at least the pathetic little bit of my dignity and authority that's still there, I take care not to get up too fast and saunter over to the fire as if there's nothing to it to be sitting in a cave, on the day of Christmas Eve, with the snow outside now falling so thick that even the rather uncharitable inhabitants of this planet have decided to leave us alone for the time being and the cold starting to seep through the winter BDUs.

_Greenspan_

Yeah, that's right, mister. Try to appear like you're oh so very cool about freezing your ass off in this godforsaken cave. I'm amazed there weren't any body heat sharing jokes from you by now. Instead you tried to put the blame for our current predicament on Evan and _that_ finally put me into a _very_ uncharitable and not at all Christmas-y mood. Seriously, how could you volunteer for a mission on _Christmas Eve_?

"Hey, it'll be a cake walk… we'll be back right in time to catch the plane home," my _ass_. Remind me to give you hell next time you decide to kill two birds with one stone. The only reasons you offered Evan to take over from him were that it practically guaranteed you a _perfect_ excuse for having to pass as little time as possible with your mother and sister _and_ that you could help out a friend. Well, maybe not your sister but definitely your mother.

Having finally decided that he stayed away from the fire to keep The Cool intact, Tom sits down by the fire and I catch Dee's eyes. There's just a minute moving that could also be a trick of the flickering firelight but I'm pretty sure he was just _that_ close to rolling his eyes at the Major. Yeah, I'm sure he's just as overjoyed as I am to have to spend Christmas in this cave. I just bet he'd been hoping for a nice, quiet evening in the SGC with most of the staff away for the holidays and a lot less hullaballoo than usual.

The only one that doesn't look too fazed by this whole thing seems to be Maureen. She'd been the only one on duty when Tom had discovered his noble heart and had taken over from Evan and to me she hadn't seemed _that_ put off by having to go to some planet no one of us knew or was interested in on Christmas Eve and that had struck me as odd.

I'd asked her to come with Tom and me to Maine but she had politely declined and I had put that down to the fact that she'd just not wanted to intrude on a family Christmas or maybe didn't want any memories of her own deceased parents resurface and hadn't pried much further – with Maureen even I still have to be careful about these things. But obviously it hadn't been about the family thing but rather the _Christmas_ thing.

But yeah, I should have known right in the moment she frowned at me when I put up the – very tasteful and discreet, mind you – Christmas decorations. She didn't _say_ anything but she sure as hell didn't look happy about it. I didn't want to ask and simply finished decorating. After that… there was not much more talk of Christmas and I left it at that because I had the feeling she wouldn't tell me anyway.

And why the hell won't she come over to the fire, huh? She must be freezing her _ass_ off at the entrance of that cave. Looking over to the two guys, I manage to catch Tom's eyes and give him a small jerk of my head in Maureen's direction. He turns around and rolls his eyes, obviously trying to tell me that it's no use asking her to come here. I give him a look indicating nasty torture next time he has to go through a physical… which catches Dee's attention and elicits a barely suppressed amused grin from him. God, I love it when he does that…

"Guys… I wouldn't get too comfy around that fire if I were you." Uh… what?

Tom seems to have thought about the same thing so he raises his eyebrows inquisitively when he looks at Maureen. "Lieutenant?"

Was that a slightly unnerved sigh? Aw, no, must be imagining it. She wouldn't do that in plain sight of her superior. Right? "We're about to get company, sir. _Uninvited_ company."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_Reece_

The moment I announced that we're about to get company, my team immediately gathered their equipment and weapons together, Dee put out the fire without causing too much smoke – which is a shame since it could really be considered a masterpiece in the art of making gold out of crap – and they have scrambled up beside me. So now we're all lying in the cave's entrance, our heads barely above the slightly raised rim and looking out into the woods where snow is still falling. Is it just me or is there some high profile irony in this?

Because, see, it's like this: I volunteered for stand-by duty on the Christmas holidays graveyard shift because I figured that would get me as far away from any Christmas induced madness I would have had to endure otherwise. Also, it gave me something to do for the time Laura and the Major are away at home _and_ it could have served for getting better acquainted with Dee… if he wanted to, that is. I really could have cared less if this year's Christmas would be a white one or not.

And then the Major decided to be charitable, took over from Major Lorne and suddenly we find ourselves on a planet that looks like a fucking winter wonderland, thank God without _any_ Christmas decorations _whatsoever_. However, there were not so friendly locals who didn't like us stepping through the cursed ring – at least that's how I'd translate their frantic screeching and jabbering – and chased us through half the forest until the snow began to fall in masses and we found this nice little cozy cave.

However, I was still kind of grateful to them because they gave me an excuse to hang around the cave's entrance instead of going back to the fire. Sitting around a merry little camp fire with the team… that's as close to a traditional SG team Christmas as it can get, isn't it? Or maybe only in SG-10 terms. Or… whatever. "Kid… are you sure you heard something?"

I can barely suppress another unnerved sigh – I should really start to watch myself in the Major's vicinity again or I'll end up being severely punished for my big mouth and my uncontrollable face one day – and turn to him to whisper back, "Yes, sir. Positive. They're at about 30 yards at one o'clock. And they should have left the guy with the cold at home, just this once."

As if on cue, I can hear the cough again, closer now… "Affirmative, sir. I heard it as well. And they're closing in on us." Thanks, Dee. At least _someone_ on this team is able to back me up. I look at the Major again, raising my eyebrow as if to say 'See? _He_ believes me.' Oops. _Not_ a good idea… but at least he leaves it at an evil glare.

"Right. So what do we do now, huh?" Wait… aren't _you_ supposed to be the omniscient great leader, never lacking spirit, creativity and guts to get us out of every scrape?

"Isn't that… like… _your_ job?" Yeah, trust Laura to say aloud what the rest of the team only dare to think. And trust her to give it the right undertone of mocking and irritation. Good thing she knows how to use the liberties she has as the Major's sandbox buddy and best friend to keep the rest of the team from becoming at odds with their CO. Well, too much, that is.

Bad thing, though, that the Major has this habit of not knowing – or _pretending_ not to know – when he shouldn't piss off Laura any further so he just smirks and says, "Oh, I thought here's the perfect opportunity to school your leadership skills, isn't it?"

Great idea, sir. Really, that was a one in a million blunder. But I guess you saw that as well the moment the thunderclouds above Laura's head turned from mild grey into violently dark and twisted. That should have been a dead giveaway for whatever will follow now… "You know what? I've had it now. It's one thing if you screw up your _own_ Christmas. But it's quite _another_ to screw up everyone _else's_ Christmas as well. Out there are twenty-odd very pissed off locals waving their torches and pitch forks, just _waiting_ to get their hands on us and turn us into their Christmas turkeys or something. Now do your fucking job and get us the hell out of here, Mr. 'It'll be a cake walk.' or I swear to God I will surrender you to them myself."

Oh… wow. That's… even worse than what I expected. I throw a short look to Dee and… did he just pale a few shades? Guess he's never seen her more pissed off before either. We exchange another look and I have this feeling that he also had this sudden burning wish to be able to turn invisible or at least away from this cave. The animosity Laura's radiating is almost tangible and just for a moment the Major looks very much like he'll go off like a ton of C4 as well.

But then he finally seems to have realized that now is _not_ the time for either stupid jokes or a standoff with his second in command and he seems to get his bearings together. After clearing his throat, he says, "Right. Reece, do you have any idea how far they have spread out?"

I bite my lip and listen into the snowy landscape again. Mh… rustling… coughing… twigs snapping… "They're spread over the whole line surrounding the clearing, sir. But they're spread pretty thin as far as I can tell. My best guess for a breakout is a gap at about ten o'clock. But it's really just an estimation, sir."

He nods. "Okay, here's the plan. We let them advance until the edge of the clearing. Then we'll concentrate our fire at one o'clock for as long as I tell you to. When I tell you to run, you run in the direction of _ten_ o'clock. No pausing, no hesitating, just straight through, all the way to the 'Gate. First one to arrive dials and goes right through, as will those following. _No_ waiting. Is that clear?"

Okay, he's not in the mood for tactical games. Otherwise it would be slow'n'safe, not quick'n'dirty. That's fine by me because quite frankly I'm starting to get tired of the snow and the cold and the pissed off locals thinking they actually have a chance against four G36, four Berettas, several grenades and last but not least four highly trained soldiers. Or maybe three highly trained soldiers and one that's getting tortured by her CO to become one.

"Sir?" Dee asks and am I mistaken or did he just actually hesitate before speaking up? But the Major just raises his eyebrow and so he goes on, "Permission to make a suggestion?" Now the Major rolls his eyes as if to say 'Just fucking _do_ it, Sergeant,' which makes Dee continue, "I think we'll need those bullets, so I'd suggest two well timed grenades instead of firing at them."

The Major looks like he contemplates this and then his face lights up in a grin that's a little too close to maniacal for comfort. "I like that. Good thinking, Sergeant. Anyone else got any suggestions?" We all shake our heads and I can see that for now Laura has managed to shove her agitation away and focus on the mission. God, I wish I was as good as her at that. Okay, maybe I should just use this as an opportunity to actually _learn_ it. Focus on the mission. Yeah.

_De_ _Lisle_

Grenades it is, then. Do I have to be worried about the way the Major looked, though? Nah, probably not. He's eager for some action… as he always is when fighting with Laura. She got him pretty riled up today – wholly justified, if you ask me but who ever asks the Sergeant? – and I've known them long enough to know that the Major always takes care of not taking out _all_ his anger on Laura, at least not on a mission.

I look at Reece again and she gives me one of those 'He's the Major, what did you expect?' looks. Yeah, true. I've been trying to tell myself this ever since the moment he burst into my quarters telling me that hey, down time is canceled, now doesn't that sound great? What other choice than to tell him that yeah, that was really great news did I have?

So now I'm sitting here, freezing my ass off, waiting to be poked by the locals' pitch forks… and to think I could have passed this day peacefully reading in the SGC, maybe drop in the ready room for a nice chat with Reece – if she wanted to have one, that is – see how my samples are doing… really, freezing my ass off here is the best alternative I could get.

Or… not. Oh well, it'll be over soon anyway. "Dee?"

I look back at the Major. "Sir?"

"On the count of three." Yep, over soon. Pulling out grenades. "One… two… three!" And grenades are a go… _now_. First one… second one… Yep, there we go. Ensuing mayhem at one o'clock… "Run!"

At the Major's command everyone jumps up and makes for ten o'clock, stumbling through deep snow and after a few yards underbrush. After a few steps the order is as following: First one is Laura, then comes Reece, then myself and the Major as the last one. At first, everything goes according to the plan but when we're several yards into the underbrush, I suddenly hear the Major curse behind me.

Automatically, I turn around and see him clutching his left shoulder… where an arrow is sticking out of. Also… there's another one sticking out of his left leg. When he realizes that I've stopped and am looking at him he frowns and yells, "Run, Sergeant! That's an _order_!" Yeah, right. As if I would _ever_ leave my CO behind.

Not even bothering to say something, I turn back to lend him a hand. Ignoring his protests, I grab his right arm, put it around my shoulders and drag him through the underbrush. All the while the pissed off locals are chasing us and I'm pretty sure I saw something looking suspiciously like pitch forks shine through the branches. This is getting better and better.

Beside me, I can hear the Major grumble and curse. Today he's very imaginative with things about the locals' parentage and their mothers in particular and I hope to God they don't understand our language. A few times he makes me stop to fire a round of G36 bullets at them for good measure and thankfully it does work in our favor… well, after the first one gets hit, that is. Seems like that did wonders to prove a point.

When we finally get out of the forest, the locals are away far enough that we can slow down a little. The Major grunts and I'm just _this_ far away from pointing out that it's really not that far to the 'Gate anymore but I guess I'd not even get as far as the DHD if I actually did it.

After a few more steps we're out in the open and finally I can see Laura and Lieutenant Reece again, a little further down the clearing… limping. Or rather… Laura is limping and Reece is dragging her along, just like I'm dragging along the Major. Beside me, the Major suddenly seems to have forgotten the arrow in his leg because he takes up considerable speed… enough that he manages to get away from me.

Suppressing a sigh, I follow him until we're on par with Laura and Reece… who's sporting a nice shiner around her left eye. Huh. The Major also gives her a questioning look and between huffs she simply says, "Long story, sir." Apparently, the Major isn't one for small talk today, either… probably mostly because the locals have recovered from their G36 scare and are gaining on us again.

"Dee? Got anymore convincing arguments?" Anymore wha… oh, right.

"Of course, sir." Letting go of him for a moment, I pull out another grenade, while the rest of the team tries to keep the locals at bay with some nice volleys of bullets. Carefully aiming, I throw the damn thing, hoping to scare them off enough that we can get back to the 'Gate without any more stops.

The explosion sends the snow flying and gains us another couple of yards. Dammit, the 'Gate's so close and… "Jesus fucking Christ, I _hate_ arrows!" If I were the Major… yeah, I would, too. There's now another one sticking out of his left shoulder. Another string of obscenities fills the air and… did Laura just _snort_?

"Remind me… to bring a voice recorder next time we go on a mission. I think your _mom_ would totally enjoy hearing _that_." He throws her a dark look that pretty surely has _nothing_ to do with arrows sticking out of his body or locals chasing us towards the 'Gate.

At first it looks like he won't dignify that with a comment but then he huffs, "Shut up and keep running, Captain."

She grins back and God, I love it when she does that. "Yessir." Dammit, I really shouldn't find it sexy – most of all because this is really not the right moment to find anyone or anything sexy – but I love it when she's all hyped up on adrenalin with her cheeks reddened and her eyes blazing… even despite obviously being wounded. As long as she looks like that… things can't be too bad.

Another few yards… come on, come on, come on… Thank _God_. "Someone dial the fucking 'Gate!"

Reece, who's closest to the DHD, immediately obeys the Major's order while the rest of us try to give her some cover but damn, I've never seen any crowd of locals – well, those of the spear-and-arrow variety, I mean – so good at dodging bullets before. However, after a seeming eternity, the worm hole is established and as if by some Christmas miracle, just for once, I actually make it totally unscathed through the 'Gate after waiting for the rest of my team to run through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

_Moore_

Okay, _maybe_ … volunteering _had_ been one of my less than stellar ideas. Now I'll have to explain to _my_ mother how I ended up with my left arm in a sling and a limp and to _Laura's_ mother how _she_ ended up with a twisted ankle right on Christmas Eve. And _both_ will give me hell for that.

Oh well, and I'll have to explain to Lorne how I managed to botch his mission and landed him with a second try after Christmas. Why do all the planets with naquadah resources have to be populated by a bunch of primitive aggressive people who like to perforate SGC personnel, anyway? Everything would be so much easier if it were tropical paradises with peaceful tribes of beautiful women… " _Jesus_ , could you at least _try_ to do your job here, Kerrigan?"

And here we go again. Captain Laura Greenspan in her best role: demonstrating where the cliché of doctors making the worst patients comes from. Today they graciously abstained from treating us all in separate cubicles so I get to see the full beauty of it… as do Reece and the mysteriously unscathed Dee.

Andrew Kerrigan, one of the civilian doctors, however is _not_ amused. "I _am_ , Captain," he says and glares at her. Yeah, as if that ever did anything to help when she's in _this_ kind of mood. I throw Dee a knowing look and he just replies with a barely visible grin. Reece looks a little clueless but she hasn't ever seen Laura being a patient before until now. This is going to be fun, I'm sure.

"Yeah, I can see _that_. Well… not." Whoa, Kerrigan is sure easy to provoke. She's been back from x-raying for about five minutes and already there's a traitorous vein throbbing on Kerrigan's forehead.

I have to give him credit for at least trying to appear not intimidated by it and examining her ankle, though. Well… unlike the nurse that's wrapping up my shoulder. "He's a dead man… and he deserves it," she growls under her voice and I turn around to her, giving her the raised eyebrows. She's a Lieutenant but she doesn't even bother trying to _pretend_ she's sorry for saying that. "What? He's an asshole, sir. Didn't Captain Greenspan ever tell you about him almost ruining one of her research projects? _Intentionally_ , I might add."

Huh. No, she didn't. But then again… Laura doesn't really talk much about her infirmary work. Which, coming to think of it, is probably for the best because if she _had_ told me Kerrigan would be a _lot_ nicer to her now. But the Lieutenant doesn't wait for my answer anyway, because she adds, with an amused smirk, "Also, your Lieutenant is either deep in thought or totally mesmerized by your half-nakedness."

Wha… Involuntarily, I look over towards Reece. Who hastily looks away, trying to appear like she was observing the little war between Laura and Kerrigan the whole time. My, my, Lieutenant ogling your CO? And here I thought you were above something as mundane as that. Also… I do feel a little flattered. But yeah, probably not tell anyone. There are enough rumors about my ego being to big to fit into my office going around. "I'll go with door number one, Lieutenant."

The nurse just gives me a knowing look and replies, "Yeah, sure, sir."

She seems to want to add something but Laura and Kerrigan seem to have reached new heights in their argument. "Good Lord in Heaven, are you really too dumb to put a simple fucking cast around my ankle? It's not rocket science for crying out loud."

Maybe it would be easier for Kerrigan if Laura wouldn't keep wriggling her foot and correcting his every move… but where would be the fun in that? "Hey, listen, _Captain Greenspan_ , if it weren't for you and your dim-witted team, I could be sitting in my lab and working on my latest, _very important_ project and not…"

"Okay, that's enough, Kerrigan." Because insulting me and my team? Not something people can get away with. At least not with all their limbs attached. Okay, so Laura just looks like _I_ might not get through the day with all my limbs attached but really… he went too far. The dark looks on both Dee's and Kid's face tell me they back me up in this. Or hopefully will.

Kerrigan, however, doesn't quite look like he realized the danger he's in. "For you it's still _Doctor_ Kerrigan… _Major_ Moore." Oooh, is that supposed to intimidate me in some way? "And just for your information, I will _not_ let some dumb flyboy with an overinflated ego bully me into…"

" _Doctor_ Kerrigan, I would strongly recommend you to stop talking and get back to working _right now_." Because, so help me God, if you say one more word, _you_ will need some medical assistance. Seriously, calling me a dumb flyboy with an overinflated ego is _not_ what I would call a wise move, unless your name is Laura Greenspan.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do to me if I don't, huh? Bomb me back into the Stone Age?" And we have a winner for this year's Darwin Awards. Despite the stupid arrow wound in the leg hurting, I get up from the gurney and walk over to him, very slowly but very determined.

Well… at least he tries to pretend he's not the least bit afraid, I have to give him that much. But he still gets a shade paler with every step I come closer and _God_ that feels so good. Tells me I still haven't lost my touch despite Kid having stopped flinching every time I so much as look at her. "I swear, Kerrigan…"

"And I think we're done here, aren't we, doctor?" Aw, Laura, you're just no fun. How can you help that creep when he sabotaged you?

For a moment, it looks as if Kerrigan is actually stupid enough to ignore her attempt at getting him out of the line of fire but then his survival instincts seem to kick in. "You know what? Since you're such a medical genius… why don't you measure and put on that cast yourself, Greenspan? I sure have better things to do than _that_." And with that, Kerrigan all but hastens into the broom closet that serves as the ready room for the doctors and nurses on call during graveyard shifts.

I throw her a little glare. "Stealing my fun like that? That was evil, Laura. You could have made it a Christmas present."

Did the nurse just snort? And are those amused grins on Dee's and Kid's faces? If yes, then they're the only ones amused because _Laura_ sure doesn't look like it. "My Christmas present to you was keeping you from doing something very, very stupid, Tom."

What, now I'm supposed to be _grateful_ to her for making it impossible to defending my honor? "With all due respect, ma'am… Dr. Kerrigan had it coming."

Ha. My ever faithful Sergeant. Where would I be without him?

Oh.

Mh.

I never actually told him that before… not once in all those years we served together. Mh, maybe I should… "Yeah, but he wasn't worth risking a court-martial, Dee." Dammit, why does Kid have to be so… so… _sensible_? "Although, I have to admit… I really didn't like his attitude towards the team." Huh. I can't believe she just said that. My training… my training showing effect. Does that mean that there _is_ such a thing as Christmas miracles after all?

"What did you expect? He's an idiot. Anyway, we gotta catch a plane." Insert meaningful glance into my direction here. Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Laura. "Erin, could you come over for a moment and help me put that thing on?"

Ah, Erin. _That_ 's her name. I'd been trying to remember it for at least 30 minutes now and just didn't get to it because she's only been here for a week or something but hey, now that I know it… maybe I could… or maybe _not_. Dammit, does Lara have to spoil _all_ my fun? And what is it with her not wanting me to date one of the nurses or doctors, military or not? And, most of all, what is it with _me_ and instantly complying, even when she only gives me one of those _looks_ instead of actually saying something?

When the nurse – _Erin_ – is done, Laura thanks her and tells her to go back to what she'd been doing before we'd barged in and had needed patching up. When she passes me by… she surprises me by openly giving me a pretty nice smile that's saying very clearly "I wouldn't mind being asked out for coffee by you." Oh just great. That's really just… Did Reece just roll her eyes? What the hell? Is it really _that_ impossible that a nice-looking young woman might find me attractive in some w… wait. _She_ was the one staring at me just a few minutes ago.

I'm about to point that out to her when Laura beats me to it. "Come on, Major Overinflated Ego let's get your dumb flyboy ass over to Maine." Man, they're really out to get me today. And the worst thing is: right now I wouldn't mind being back with the arrow shooting mob.

"Aw, do I really have to…" She glares at me. Right. Having to go to Maine despite everything is probably her way of telling me _never_ to volunteer the team on a holiday _ever_ again. "Yeah, okay, fine."

With that, it's apparently settled, since Kid and Dee both come over to say their goodbyes and wish us a Merry Christmas and then it's off to Maine for Laura and I. Oh well. It's just a few days and I've survived worse. Not _many_ situations were worse but those few that were I did survive.

_DeLisle_

Ah, finally quiet. And just for once I didn't have to sneak out of the infirmary to get it. No, I could simply walk out of there – after saying my goodbyes to Lieutenant Reece and wishing her a Merry Christmas even though she didn't seem particularly eager to celebrate – walk back to my room, grab my battered copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ and settle in for a night of reading. I'll just treat it as my Christmas present… from whomever.

So, where was I? Oh right… What the hell? Was that really a knock on my door? Oh well, I'll just ignore… _another_ one. Sighing, I let the book sink and call out, "It's open."

A moment later, the door is opened a little timidly and… Lieutenant Reece? "Hey, uh… sorry to disturb. I was just… I thought maybe…"

I can barely suppress a sigh and sit up a little straighter. "Please come in, ma'am." She rubs her neck a little sheepishly but she does follow my invitation. After clearing my throat, I add, "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" The Lieutenant fidgets a little but then seems to have remembered our little deal. "You know, I was thinking… how do you feel about fireplaces?"

Fireplaces? What the hell was _that_ about? I frown at her. "Ma'am… could you elaborate a little? What exactly… is this about?"

She clears her throat. "Uh… see, Laura and I… we _have_ one. And we also have a couch and armchairs…"

Wait. "Lieutenant… is that an invitation?" Damn, I wanted to look wary but I think I couldn't quite suppress the amused grin.

And it's even harder to keep on suppressing it because now she's _blushing_. Seriously, Lieutenant Reece is the first and only Marine I know to be capable of blushing and I just can't get used to that. "Uh, yeah, kind of. You know, Laura's gone to Maine, so I'm alone at home and you're alone here and I figured… you know."

Huh. And here I thought Reece was rather a loner in her spare time… and that she couldn't stand Christmas. But this looks very much like someone doesn't want to be alone on Christmas Eve. Or well, maybe just doesn't want to be alone. And to be honest… it doesn't sound _that_ bad to trade bare walls and a military issue mattress against a fireplace and a couch. However… "I think I do. And I really appreciate your offer and all, but…"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you actually _enjoy_ your quarters." Oops. Apparently, she hadn't counted on her mouth to betray her like that. Really have to keep from grinning now or my face will thwart all I have to say.

"To be honest, ma'am… no, I don't. However, I don't think it would be prudent as a member of the NCO corps for me to accompany you to your private home." Okay, that did sound kind of… stupid, actually.

The Lieutenant seems to think the same because I think I just caught her at rolling her eyes. Or well, the one without the shiner at least. "Don't be ridiculous, Dee. We're on the same team, for Heaven's sake."

Dammit, I shouldn't have been amused about the initial timidity. I should have known that would only last so long. Argh. "I know that, ma'am, but I… well…"

Did her face just say 'Look who's stuttering now?' Nah, I must be mistaken. "It's okay, really. You know… I'm starting to think I'm not the only one with difficulties realizing where her place is." What… is _that_ supposed to mean?

"With all due respect, ma'am…" She shakes her head.

"Nuh-uh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're as much a part of this team as I am – maybe even more – and you have every right to 'fraternize' with officers." Oh really? We'll just ask the Major what he would think if I were to 'fraternize' with Laura. And yeah, she seems to have realized her mistake. "In a… totally… non-romantic way, I mean. Only platonic… friendship… ah hell, you know what I mean."

Oh fine. Seems I have lost. I could try and play that game a little while longer but the truth is: her arguments would always be the better ones. I also did enjoy that little team night out we had at the Major's a few weeks back. And I like Reece well enough to be glad about a chance to get to know her a little better. "Don't worry, ma'am, I know what you mean. So… you got anything to eat at home or do we have to make a detour?"

The half surprised, half smug smile that slowly spreads over her face tells me she just realized I said yes and I can't help giving her a smile myself. "I think we're fine… unless you have an idea for something special."

"Actually… I might have. One of my foster mothers always made this amazing soup on Christmas Eves…" She makes a face but it seems like she decided to indulge me for agreeing to come with her and gestures me to go on. So while we make our way up to the surface, I tell her what I need and I get the feeling that this may become one of the nicer Christmas Eves, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

_Reece_

"…so in the end I was the only one of the girls in boot camp who ended up drenched in mud." Jeez, I can't believe I just told Dee the story about my first foray into the obstacle course.

And I can't believe he's _grinning_. I really shouldn't have told him about being entitled to an equal place in the team. "Obviously the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

I manage to throw him an evil look while unlocking the door. "Just a piece of advice, _Sergeant_ : if you want to stay in my good graces… no more 'Casablanca' jokes."

Trying to smother his grin, he tries to answer matter-of-factly, "Of course, ma'am." However, then he dares to add, "By the way… does that apply to the Major as well?"

What the…? "I will not dignify _that_ with an answer, Sergeant." Okay, maybe that was just a little bit too…

"Your prerogative, ma'am." Why, you little… I bet he's just doing that to tease out some officer reaction from me. Which is, I admit it, exactly the reason why he won't get one. Yeah, well, anyw…

Why _exactly_ is there light in the living room and… "You know, I keep wondering… oh, hi, Maureen." For a moment, I'm a bit too perplexed to answer anything, so Laura gets the opportunity to add, "Oh… and hi, Dee," a little bewildered herself.

Maybe it's the equally baffled look on the Major's face that lets me snap out of my own astonishment and I manage to ask, "Uh, weren't you two… like… supposed to be on your way to Maine?"

At that, Laura's face changes to disgruntled and a little resigned, while the Major looks… pleased? Mh. "Yeah, well, mom called an hour or so ago. Whole east coast is snowed in." Okay, that explains her disgruntled look.

"Real pity." And _that_ explains the Major's pleased look. Apparently, someone wasn't exactly keen on having to spend Christmas with the family.

However, it gets him a shove against his healthy arm from Laura. "Hey, _I_ actually _miss_ my family."

He glares at her for a moment and I manage to share a look with Dee. Did he just roll his eyes? "Say, Kid, weren't _you_ supposed to be on stand-by 'Gate security?"

Right. Uh-huh. I'm tempted to ask him if he maybe turned blind or suffered from some form of temporary amnesia… but then my big mouth decides to take it up another notch, "Yeah, well, they let me go home. Apparently, all the Milky Way's bad guys got a card saying 'Shop's closed until after New Year's Eve. Please don't bother attacking us. Merry Christmas.' or something. Or _maybe_ it had something to with the black eye I brought home from P7G-973." Oops.

I can't believe I just said that. Also, I seem to be not the only one thinking that because the Major's usually inscrutable face looks pretty much like that as well. From my right I can hear a faint snort and Laura looks like she has a hard time holding back her amusement. Ladies and gentleman, once again Lieutenant Maureen Reece managed to piss off her superior while simultaneously amusing the rest of her team. Well done, Lieutenant, really well done.

For a moment it looks like he might decide to take out whatever bad mood the arrow wounds caused him on me but then suddenly I hear him snorting and after another moment of trying to hold back, he's laughing and… God, I just can't get used to that sound. It's just so… different. Makes him look a lot younger and less like… himself. Takes off that grumpy look and a few worry lines and… okay, I'll just stop here. He's still my _boss_ , after all.

However, I simply can't help grinning at the open amusement. It takes him another moment to quiet down a little and then he says, "Good point, Kid. So… how'd you manage to drag our good Sergeant away from the sacred halls of the Mountain?"

I want to answer but Dee is faster. "She promised me a fireplace, sir." A little taken off-guard, I turn to Dee and see a smirk gracing his face. Jesus, I should really stop underestimating him. Just because he's a rather quiet person doesn't mean he's a _shy_ person.

The Major quirks an eyebrow. "Fireplace, huh? And here I thought I knew everything about you."

Actually… I thought that, too. From what Laura told me, Dee and the Major served together even before they both came to the SGC – Laura says she suspects their time together dates back into a time she calls the Black Year where the Major apparently was gone from everyone's radar, including hers – and I just always took for granted that they knew each other inside out.

Dee, however, simply shrugs and says, "Believe it or not, but sometimes I like to surprise people, sir." It makes the Major and Laura smirk and he adds, "Anyway… in exchange for the fireplace I promised the Lieutenant to cook and if I remember it correctly, you need a kitchen for that. So…"

"Oh, I'll show you," Laura suddenly volunteers a bit too fast and a look towards the Major confirms my assessment. It struck him as odd and he's still a little dumbfounded over Laura's readiness to lead Dee to our kitchen. I can totally understand _that_ because… well, Laura's not a _bad_ cook… she just doesn't like to do it. Jeez, I just hope the Major will be clever enough not to try and talk to her about it.

And then I realize that with Laura and Dee apparently suddenly fully engrossed in food issues, it leaves the Major and I alone. So… cue awkward silence. I know they shouldn't happen anymore – or at least not _every_ time we suddenly find each other alone – but they just do. Which is why I _am_ kind of thankful when the Major says after another moment, "So… how did you _really_ lure him out of his hidey-hole?"

I can't help rolling my eyes when I sit down in one of the arm chairs. "Believe it or not, but he _was_ telling the truth, sir. I really used the fireplace."

It makes him smirk again. "Pity. Thought you actually ordered him to. _That_ would have been something really innovative. Well, for you, I mean." Grrr. He's damn lucky that I don't have anything resembling balls of crumbled paper lying around here or he might have found himself under fire from me. Or… maybe not, seeing I still haven't quite lived down my last foray into that kind of thing. "Oh, come on; stop shooting dagger looks at me. I was just _joking_." Right. Argh.

"Sorry, sir, I wasn't… I didn't…" And again he's grinning. Hey!

"Aw, Kid, stop trying to apologize. I'd rather you told me… oh, yeah. How _did_ you get that shiner?" Yeah, right. That was to be expected. And here I thought I'd get away _without_ having to tell him that I got kind of thrashed by an extraterrestrial version of the Whomping Willow but… here we go.

I sigh. "See… it was like this…" and his grin broadens. Oh well.

_Greenspan_

Over the kitchen counter, I throw a short look towards Tom and Maureen, making sure he doesn't harass the poor girl or give her the silent treatment because his stupid arm is bothering him and he needs to take it out on some unsuspecting poor subordinate and then turn back to Dee who started methodically sorting through his ingredients and putting on the counter whatever else he needs for cooking. Interesting. Apparently, Dee cooks like he does his experiments; neat and controlled and… just a little bit on the OCD site.

Trying to hold back a grin at the thought of even Dee having a weakness – and finding it not only amusing but also endearing – I ask, "So… how _did_ she convince you to come here?"

He started chopping vegetables and just looks up to give me a little grin. "Like I told you, ma'am. She promised me a fireplace."

Seeing other people preparing something to eat always makes me want to help them, so I take one of the chairs we keep at the counter and pull it over to sit down – stupid ankle won't stop bothering me – and simply grab a plate, a knife and a tomato. "Mind if I help you?" He shakes his head simply and keeps going on doing his own chopping. "Anyway… you sure it was really just that?"

Despite him not looking at me I can see an amused grin graze his face. "Well, to be honest… the Lieutenant did tell me I had every right to 'fraternize' with officers." Jesus fucking Christ, he didn't just say that, right? And _she_ didn't say that either. Did she? Oh fuck and now Dee _is_ looking at me. "In a, I quote, 'totally… non-romantic way… only platonic'. Well, I think you see where she was getting, ma'am."

That little… he's not screwing around with my head, right? Because I could _swear_ I saw his eyes gleam with wicked amusement and a grin of the same quality flit over his otherwise totally straight face. Oh… oh, wait, is that a _blush_ I just saw? Hah! Apparently, someone just surprised and probably even horrified himself. Still… I can't help having to clear my throat and look away, though. "Of course. So… she didn't _order_ you to come here, did she?"

"No, she didn't." That sounded a little… regretful? Disappointed? I look at him again and he adds, "Hope you don't mind me saying that but… it's rather a pity. I don't quite know how to say this, but…"

Ah, right, seems like he thinks he just forgot himself and overstepped a boundary or something with a comment that _could_ be considered flirtatious but wasn't and is now on the verge of drawing back into his shell. I sigh. "Whatever it is, Dee, I'm pretty sure no one will take offense by it. Just tell me."

He takes a moment to stop chopping and look at me. "Ma'am… I think Lieutenant Reece needs to be taught about the… deeper meanings of how to be an officer by someone… someone who's her peer. There are… lots of things only you or the Major can teach her and… to be honest… I'd rather have you teach her than the Major."

Well, yeah, I knew about that. And he knew _that_. So what exactly is he trying to… Oh, right. I think I get it. "Dee… _you_ 're trying to teach her, aren't you?"

He shrugs. "To be honest… yes, ma'am. But there's only so much I can do." Actually… I think there's a _lot_ you can do… and which wouldn't be considered proper for an NCO by conventional military standards. However, lots of times, they don't quite apply to this team and I want to tell him that… only to realize that to Dee, they still mean a lot and that I could of course ask of him to disregard them… but only for the price of him being uncomfortable. And he probably wouldn't do it anyway, like he never really stopped calling me ma'am even though I asked him to.

"I see. Honestly, I really do. I'll think of something, okay?" He gives me a tight little smile and I'd really like to squeeze his shoulder or rub his arm to show him I meant what I just said and give him a little encouragement but I'd only make things a lot worse with that, so I refrain from doing it and try to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Thanks, ma'am. I appreciate it." By now, he's started to put all his chopped vegetables – how come he's done with all of his and I only did three measly tomatoes? – into a pot on the stove, stirred the stuff and graciously took it upon himself to chop the rest of the tomatoes.

Suppressing another sigh I let him take over and reply, "I know you do. Also… don't think I didn't register your lack of faith in your team leader's social skills."

That… makes him grin and I'm glad for that. I like him best that way – mostly at ease with only an absolutely necessary portion of his usual guard up, witty and showing the very rare wicked side of his – and I wish I could get to see more of it. "I only meant that he really does a lot for Lieutenant Reece's education and training as it is, ma'am."

Yeah. Right. Of course. I can't help snorting. "I'm sure, you did. Anyway…so, now that all the stuff is in the pot… what else do we do?"

"Well… cleaning up, for once," he says and immediately does so, putting away everything in neat stacks and wiping the counter's surface – I can't believe he took mere seconds for something that usually takes me ten minutes at least but most often longer – and then continues, "and letting the 'stuff' simmer for a little while. Actually… I think it's safe to say we can return to the living room for the time being."

Oh, right. I get up from my chair and after a moment of having to find my balance, I reply, "Yeah, someone needs to make sure Tom doesn't harass Maureen too much."

At first it looks like Dee wants to offer me help to walk around the counter and back into the kitchen but thankfully he seems to realize it's a bad idea and instead says, "Actually, ma'am… it looks very much like the Lieutenant can hold her own."

Well… true. Neither of them is glaring at the other or looks like he or she might need some serious consoling or counseling… well, yet. Instead it looks like they're… having an actual conversation. Huh. I exchange another glance with Dee and he gives me a minute shrug of his shoulders and a smirk. Without another word, we both walk over to them – well, in my case _limp_ – and while Dee takes the second arm chair I return to my place beside Tom on the couch.

After a moment of collective silence, I realize that it's _Christmas_ and that I may not be able to pass it with my blood family… but a wholly different kind of family. And it's a well kept tradition in my family to tell the most embarrassing family stories on Christmas in front of the fireplace. Well then… "So… did I ever tell you about that one time where a certain Major that shall remain unnamed for… ah hell. Did I ever tell you about Tom's first – and to date only – attempt at skiing?"

Immediately Tom reacts with a groan and I'm pretty sure if he hadn't been incapacitated he'd have tried physical violence but I guess even SF soldiers aren't immune to the powerful lull of a fireplace on Christmas. After a half-hearted jab to my shoulder, he settles for glaring at me while Maureen and Dee give up trying to cover their interest and I can't resist a grin. "So… he was 16 and I was 14 and our families went on this skiing trip together…" Ah, yeah, there are worse things than seeing Tom trying to disappear into the folds of the couch and the rest of my team settling in for a good story on a Christmas Eve. This _is_ one of the nicer Christmas Eves, I'm suddenly sure.


End file.
